


nobody bleeds for the dancer

by eidos



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism, implications of Dio/Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidos/pseuds/eidos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jonathan's grandson insisted on watching him, the least he could do was put on a show.</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody bleeds for the dancer

The gaze fell onto his back like clockwork, omnipotent and intangible, and he grinned against the boy's throat. Every night it returned, the sensation of being watched, and every night he could feel the anger behind the invisible eyes growing as their owner understood what he was seeing.

He understood it too. Erina Pendleton- the widow Joestar now, rotting away in her grave- had been pregnant that day, and her husband's body was reaching out to his descendants.

The boy on his bed- just a boy, though he was roughly twenty, the same age as Jonathan, the same age as both of them, forever- wasn't a perfect match. He was too short, too lean, the grip on his back not strong enough to bend steel- Jonathan's body, his body now, was unique- but he moved right, something humble and graceful, and when his head was angled just right, the light hit the eyes and he could see Jonathan. He kept the head at that angle, fingers fisting in black hair a few inches too short, grabbing his shoulder as he thrust to cover the birthmark that wasn't there.

He bowed his head to let his hair curtain forward, showing Jonathan's grandson the mark that _was_ there, calling out to its kin under the heavy black leather covering the scar, as he could feel the building disgust fall on his back. Maybe next time he'd flash it for him, let him see the spot where he and Jonathan met, but he wanted the boy calm for this, thinking of nothing but the feeling of the moment, no worry of what was to come. He skimmed the tendons of the boy's throat with his teeth, feeling the blood beating under his fangs, separated only by a thin film of skin.

"Are you a vampire?" the boy laughed, slightly out of breath and squirming beneath him.

"Yes," he said, nipping the collarbone before burying his head over the boy's shoulder, thrusting harder as he felt his audience's attention waning. The boy laughed again and babbled something else, something unimportant, but it didn't matter because Dio was coming, whispering a satisfied " _Jojo_ " that he hoped his guest could hear.

"Hm?" the boy asked, oblivious. He pulled out as his fingers pushed in, invading the spot where the birthmark would be, the blood singing as it pulsed through his body, rushing up his arm to chip away at repairing the scar.

"Smile for the camera," he said, and pulled the body closer to him so the lifeless head could loll over his shoulder towards the eyes in the darkness, mouth open in a scream that never came.

Jonathan's grandson's anger peaked, surging through their connection- or maybe it was some remnant of Jonathan himself, it didn't make a difference. Then the eyes disappeared, the feeling of being watched cutting off like a door slamming shut. The body slumped over onto the floor as his fingers withdrew, and he licked a drop of blood off his fingernail as he surveyed the empty room, running his hand down his stomach, Jonathan's stomach.

"Was it good for you too, Jojo?"


End file.
